


【翻译】如果是你

by Nihilee



Series: Tanslations of IRONSTRANGE Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 一切开始于一次打赌。托尼·斯塔克是臭名昭著的校园花花公子，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇是那种没人拖着就不出宿舍的学生。但他们有两点是相同的：朋友圈和对彼此的厌恶。一次他们的一个朋友需要约会建议，史蒂芬和托尼开始争论谁的约会策略是最好的。当托尼提出他们通过带对方出去约会来评判谁才是约会圣手时，史蒂芬想给他一棒子。只是告诉托尼他才不那么那啥呢。可当他意识到托尼和他原先以为的那个人一点也不一样的时候，事情复杂了起来。





	【翻译】如果是你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When It Comes To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532345) by [Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined). 



> 我本打算写一篇5000词的短文，结果变成了1万7，我毫不后悔。

 

他们看对方从来没顺眼过。

从他们一起在波士顿学习开始，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇认识托尼快两年了。托尼在麻省，史蒂芬在波士顿大学，但是由于他们有着共同的朋友圈，他们还是经常见面的。史蒂芬没怎么往心里去，因为托尼是这圈朋友里他唯一不喜欢的那个。他还学着对不管什么时候托尼加入他们的活动都会引发的那场飓风视而不见。

尽管如此，这种不喜欢还是相互的，特别是史蒂芬无法无视托尼而必须跟这个傲慢的、他确信是靠爹进入麻省的三岁小孩打交道的时候。

“没那么难，”托尼说着，坐在左边床上，胳膊圈住看上去非常不舒服的布鲁斯。他们都在托尼和罗德在麻省的宿舍里，因为至少这俩是室友，这样他们就不用去麻烦自己各自的室友了。“得了，快告诉我们你看上谁了，我给你点儿约会建议，然后你转眼就能把她收入囊中。我可是约会大师。”

佩珀坐在他前面的地上，正和霍普·凡·戴恩说着悄悄话。克里斯汀坐在史蒂芬边上的另一张床上，比起加入谈话她更愿意翻她的健康食谱。

“约会大师？”詹姆士·罗德坐在两张床中间的椅子上，吸溜了一口啤酒后不屑地轻哼，“是不是有个姑娘把鸡尾酒泼你脸上了来着，就因为你过去搭讪了一句？就在上周吧？”

“之后我睡了她，”托尼边说边笑着往后靠，“这是无法抗拒的斯塔克魅力。”

“行吧。”史蒂芬喃喃自语。

然而托尼听到了，他带着难以置信的表情转过去，“你不相信？”

在酒精的作用下，史蒂芬现在无法隐瞒。他在沙发上换了个姿势，身体前倾把手肘压在膝盖上，和托尼脸对脸。克里斯汀抬了下眼皮对她自己咕哝了什么，史蒂芬无视了。“没错，我无法相信。”

托尼·斯塔克有其迷人之处，没错；他虽然还有些尚未摆脱的孩子气，但眼睛是幽深且诱人的，他脸部的骨骼结构也不错。他细瘦，但是不高，他用以吸引别人的方式也与众不同。但是史蒂芬不相信那是那么多人扑到托尼身上的原因。他们只是为了名声和钱罢了，仅此而已。

布鲁斯插了进来。“嘿，我只是需要点帮助，”他报怨说，“你们就没点儿——我也不知道，约会建议什么的？能做的事、不能做的事？佩珀？霍普？”

“这取决于是姑娘还是小伙子了，”霍普说着转了过来，以使自己加入他们的对话，“这也取决于那个人本身。你还是告诉我们是谁吧。”

“是个男的，”布鲁斯小声说，紧张地擦了擦眼镜，“我不会告诉你是谁的——他可能连我是哪根葱都不知道。我也不知道他对男的有没有兴趣，就算他有，恐怕也不会对我有兴趣。这很难为情，我只想做点什么看看自己有没有一点点机会！我认识他两年了，现在我想做点儿什么。”

詹姆士·罗德吹了声口哨。“两年了朋友？你这第一步也迈得太久了。”

“还不是无可救药，”史蒂芬转向布鲁斯，和善地说，“看看他的兴趣是什么，或者带他出去看电影。每个人都喜欢电影，不会有问题的。”

“克里斯汀，你为啥会跟这货约过会？”托尼报怨，“斯特兰奇，没人想看电影，那只是办成事儿的借口而已，看电影不是为了‘看电影’。你得带那个男生吃晚饭，稍微恭维他一下，去吃个冰淇淋，看看星星，说点儿鬼话，让你俩走入轨道。非常有用，我保证。”

“你不能和一个男生第一次约会就‘走入轨道’，”史蒂芬抗议，“不行，你得带他去你俩都会喜欢的地方。只要保证你和他约会玩得开心，给他看看你的另一面——你和他自己的兴趣相近的那面。第一次约会是要让他知道你们能做朋友，也能约会。”

“没人想要‘朋友卡’，”托尼叉起胳膊，“布鲁斯需要解开那家伙的裤子，这可不靠‘玩得开心’。”

“如果你只想打一炮的话，那确实不用。”史蒂芬反唇相讥。

“他说的有点道理。”佩珀说。

“是，可你也不能让他觉得你就是来交朋友的，”克里斯汀说。当史蒂芬向她做出“叛徒”的表情时她无助地耸了耸肩。“我只是说——他已经等了两年了，是时候干点儿实事了。”

“我不能先和他聊聊吗？”布鲁斯问。

“不能！”托尼和史蒂芬异口同声，接着对对方怒目而视。

霍普眼珠一转。“布鲁斯，你要真喜欢那家伙，就去约他出来。就这么简单。”

“那是最差的建议。”史蒂芬打断道。他爱布鲁斯，但他知道他的这位朋友是多么柔顺。因此这建议完全不行。布鲁斯极有可能在那家伙抓住他的重点前就结巴着什么“电子”之类的开溜了。在最差的剧本里，布鲁斯会因此而挫败。即使在世界一流大学，体育健儿和书呆子们也共存于世。

托尼转而专注地看着布鲁斯。“你可以试试斯特兰奇的建议，当然。但是你如果真的想和你那位发生点儿什么话，那真不是什么好决定。用我的。”

整个房间都安静了，全看着他们三个。史蒂芬恼火地往前坐了坐。“嘿，混球，别人跟你上床才不是因为你有什么无法抗拒的魅力，那是为了钱。全是一夜情，因为人家懒得回头再看你一眼。”

“啊哦。”克里斯汀在他边上咕哝。斯蒂芬可能过界了；他从没见过托尼的脸像现在这么黑过。有那么一瞬间，一些冰冷的、受伤的东西划过了他的眼底，但那也很快就消失了。也许史蒂芬是在托尼身上发泄。托尼看上去似乎不为所动，他站起来，叉起胳膊，摆出对抗姿态。

“行，”他抱着胳膊环视房间一周宣布到，“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇——女士们先生们——，自称是约会专家，我们姑且认为他不去约会是因为没人配得上他，但他肯定知道该怎么约会。”

“你觉得自己好到哪里去了？”史蒂芬诘问，也站了起来。克里斯汀拽了拽他的袖子，但他没有退缩。

“我就知道。”托尼激烈地接过话。

“伙计们，冷静冷静，”罗德越过啤酒警惕地看着他们，“你俩说的都有道理，只是方法不同罢了。真没必要为此开战。”

“反正你俩都错了。”霍普咕哝到，又靠回了床，但是史蒂芬决定无视她。

加剧的紧张还是从房间一头辐射到了另一头。“我有主意了，”托尼说着，冲史蒂芬挑了挑眉，“我们来打个赌。如果我的约会方式更好，布鲁斯就听我的，和那家伙按我的规划约会。如果你的更好，他就听你的。就这么简单。”

“行，”史蒂芬说，“我们如何判定？”

“你俩都是傻帽。”佩珀反对地看着他们说。

霍普捅了捅她的肋骨。“别，这可能挺有意思呢，”她笑着说，“没问题，你们两个可以约会同一个——好吧，同一个男生，这样更接近情境。你们俩这方面都没问题对吧？不，有问题。有没有你俩约会过的能带出去的男生？”

“噢！”罗德精神一振又靠回了他坐的地方，对佩珀耳语了一个名字。佩珀立刻摇头，意味深长地看了托尼一眼。

托尼只是笑着竖起了大拇指。“早想到了。”他说。史蒂芬只是叹了口气，摇头。

“好吧，不能是麻省的人，”霍普规定到，“托尼在这儿太有名声了。找个波士顿的人怎么样？”

“如果你觉得有托尼默默无闻的地方的话那你就错了。”克里斯汀说，尽管她不确定是否应该加入这场谈话。史蒂芬能猜到她不支持这样——霍普会推动这个他也确实很惊讶。不过霍普可能只是喜欢看他俩竞争。“得了，没人不知道托尼。再说了，他们怎么能在几乎同时的时候和同一个人约会？每个人的口味都不一样，这个实验不会公正的。”

“我真的不能先和他聊聊吗？”布鲁斯紧张地说。

“别担心，布鲁斯，我会赢的。我会给你设计一个完美的约会，”托尼安抚他，“这样，——我有个主意。我们互相约对方出去怎么样？”

“什么？”史蒂芬难以置信地问。

托尼耸肩。“你不喜欢我，我不喜欢你。我们不能和对这事儿一无所知的人约会，也不能和即使没有约会也对我俩中的某一个心存偏爱的人约会。我们做个表格，记录每次约会的优点和缺点，霍普会判断是否公正。之后我们客观地决定谁更擅长约会。——肯定是我啦。但是我们让霍普自己决断。”

“简直荒谬，我才不跟你约会。”史蒂芬边说边看了一圈，他看到的只有一张张深思的面孔——好吧，除了布鲁斯那张看上去依然像是要吐的脸以外——而且没人跟他一样持有怀疑主义。

“这是最公正的办法了，”佩珀说。她看上去也有点犹豫，但是史蒂芬知道也没什么能阻止她。她认识托尼太久了，以致于除了那些真的蠢到极点的想法以外她才不费事去尝试拦着托尼，而且据说，托尼的想法并不存在所谓的蠢到极点。

托尼冲他露齿一笑，伸出手来。“那就决定了，”他轻快地说，“下周五，斯特兰奇，我让你见识一下什么是真正的约会。你最好带上笔记本，好把一场完美的约会记下来。当然，你要是不敢就算了。”

托尼的尾音故意模仿着他轻轻上扬，这让史蒂芬拿定了主意。他紧皱眉头握住了托尼邀请的手。“接受你的邀约。”

“我就不应该说话来着。”布鲁斯咕哝。

对于接下来的约会史蒂芬几乎想都没想。他晚上很晚才回到他和王的宿舍里，在床上沉沉睡去，然后一切照旧。

直到周四下午他才在提醒下想起来。

“他来找你了吗？”克里斯汀在讲座后问他。史蒂芬的背包挂在肩上，正要到这栋楼的另一边上他的辅导课，没打算继续聊下去。

“谁？”他问，并试图不再碰到更多人。

“当然是托尼！”正是这个回答提醒史蒂芬想起了托尼。

他叹了口气，走到左边的拐角去。“克里斯汀，我觉得这不会发生的。托尼和我，一起约会？这是灾难组合。不过是说大话罢了，他不可能明天真的约我出去就为了证明那些事的。”

克里斯汀冲他扬了扬眉：“你最好还是留出时间来，”她说，“托尼没那么容易放弃，你知道的。”

“这学期太忙了，”史蒂芬报怨说，“我想学习，而不是把时间花在那个想冲我炫耀的自大狂混球身上。”

“你还有两周时间能学习呢。你就不想扬眉吐气一次吗？”克里斯汀的眼中有光，史蒂芬于是明白了，她知道这招能劝服他。史蒂芬对和托尼·斯塔克共度一晚毫无兴趣，但如果那能让托尼打脸的话，他会去的。

“好吧，”他叹气，“两次约会也死不了，回见了。”

克里斯汀同他挥手再见。史蒂芬去了他的辅导课，但他觉得难以集中注意力。他在想如何策划一场和托尼·斯塔克的完美约会。

他要让那个混蛋看看，到底应该怎样赢得约会。

-

托尼到的时候已经六点多了。史蒂芬不知道他会在几点钟来，但是按照克里斯汀告诉他的，他整晚都留着没有安排。几下随意的敲门声让他从书桌上抬起头来；他一边学习一边等着托尼，毕竟时间总要好好度过。

他打开门，看到托尼·斯塔克那张笑得灿烂的脸。史蒂芬挑眉：“你怎么知道我住哪间宿舍？”

托尼耸肩，推着史蒂芬进了房间。“佩珀知道所有人的所有事。你怎么还没换衣服？”

史蒂芬沉着脸看他。托尼穿得非常精致，一尘不染的白色上衣被深色牛仔裤映衬着。史蒂芬清楚托尼的衣服比他自己的学费还要贵，既高级又合体。“我不知道你什么时候来，我也不知道要去哪。”他一边说一边叉起了胳膊。

托尼打开了他的衣柜，在史蒂芬的衣服间浏览。史蒂芬叹了口气但放弃了，他重新坐了下来：告诉托尼别碰他的东西也没用，他不是那种人。史蒂芬已经开始恼火了，这个晚上将会非常漫长。“这个可以。”托尼说着，把一件黑色上衣和褪色黑色牛仔裤扔给他。

“我要扣你的分，”史蒂芬这样告诉他，但还是接过了衣服，“没有提前告诉我时间和地点，告诉我如何打扮。这个开头很差劲。”

“我给你打电话了，但是很明显你拉黑我了。别急，斯特兰奇。我有办法对付扣掉的分数，我还会赢得轻轻松松。赶紧穿上，我在外面等你。”

拉黑他——史蒂芬不记得自己这么做了，但听起来是他能干得出来的事。托尼出去的时候他耸耸肩开始穿衣服。感觉他们要去什么高级的地方，但即使这不是真的约会他也不想太格格不入。虽然他的衣服不可能赶得上托尼的，他也会尽他所能。

托尼确实在他宿舍门外等他。当看到史蒂芬出来时，他展颜一笑，将他上下打量了一番：“你收拾一下也还人模狗样的嘛。”听他这样说史蒂芬翻了个白眼。

“得了走吧，车在外面，饭店也不远，但是我们要晚过预约时间了。”

“我先问清楚：我们去哪吃？”

“希望你喜欢海鲜。”托尼说的时候挎过了他的胳膊。史蒂芬本想推开，但从技术上说，他们现在在约会。他得让托尼知道他不能这么做——但是只要不更进一步，这点小恼火和不适他还也能忍受。

托尼的车停在外面，就像他拥有的所有东西一样，那对史蒂芬来说过于昂贵了。不是说他不喜欢奢华的东西，而是他担负不起。托尼为他打开车门时他什么也没说，然后托尼自己也坐进了驾驶位。

史蒂芬看到几个他认识的人走过去了。那些人看着他们，兴奋地互相低语。他脸红了。托尼确实在整个波士顿都无人不知，但是被看到和托尼在一起——他一点也不想做下一个被抓到的人。他听够了别人自夸和托尼搞在了一起，好像那是什么足以改变一生的美誉似的。

托尼仿若无闻，点起火开走了。史蒂芬听说过“托尼速度”，但令他惊讶的是，托尼现在开得相当冷静。不到十分钟他们就到了，托尼停车的时候史蒂芬报怨：

“我吃不起贝龙湾*！”他说到，“托尼，这么做太过了。”

“毫无意义，”托尼轻快地说，一边下车一边上锁。车子“哔”了一声锁好，史蒂芬则盯着这家高级的饭店，“这是约会，我来付钱。如果不是我买全单我不会带你来的。放松，斯特兰奇。”

“你的意思是你的爸爸会付钱。”史蒂芬报怨。但是托尼因此而戳了下他的肋骨，给了他一个黑脸。

“你可能会觉得我只是一个坑爹货，但我要告诉你，自从到了年龄以后我老爹没再给过我一分钱，”托尼断然地说，“你知道光凭我的绩点就有多少大学愿意要我吗？我在这里是因为我配得上，就像你一样。我有钱是因为我发明了别人需要的东西，每一分钱都是我自己挣的。你想怎么讨厌我都行，但是别再觉得我全靠我爹。不是那样的，你设想的东西太多了！”

史蒂芬眨了眨眼。托尼仍然在瞪着他，胳膊交叉抱着，这让他的衬衫有了点褶皱，也将史蒂芬击退了。“对不起，”他道歉到，“我没想到这会让你生气。”

托尼耸耸肩，他已经不生气了。“那不是事实而已，”他的语调轻柔了许多，恢复了自己的掌控。他一边叹气一边打开门：“来，进去吧。我预约过了，我们晚了一点，不过我想他们应该仍然给我留着位置呢。我还有很多时间给你展示一次完美的约会。”

那种恼火又回来了，史蒂芬翻了个白眼但是跟着托尼进去了。他从来没进过贝龙湾，这里对他这种穷医学生来说太贵了，不过他倒是听说这里有些东西很棒。侍者确实还在等他们，很快他们就被引到了自己的桌子。

史蒂芬不常吃海鲜，当他浏览菜单时有点不知所措。至少这里还没昂贵和优雅到不标价的程度，虽然其中的一些菜品还是一样让他退缩。托尼看起来已经想好点什么了，史蒂芬带着一点不确定看着他。

他确实没想过托尼的钱全是自己的。他曾经那样设想过，那是他的错误。也许很多人都是这样设想的，那他也就能猜到这为什么如此令人恼怒了。

一位侍者过来了，没等史蒂芬开口托尼就点了红酒，并飞快点好了自己的菜。史蒂芬看了看托尼和侍者，这两人都一脸期待地看着他。“呃——”他开始了，然后重新去看菜单，感觉自己的耳朵尖红了。这一点也不好玩。

“请给他上海鲈鱼，配松露-帕马臣薯条，”托尼打断了他，拿过史蒂芬的菜单交给侍者，“就这样。”

史蒂芬看着侍者离开然后转回目光，“谢了，”他咕哝到，“我真的不了解海鲜。”

“别担心，”托尼告诉他，“你如果不喜欢自己的菜我们就换过来。如果我的你也不喜欢，我们干脆就点点儿别的。如果还不行的话，不远处就有家麦当劳，你知道的。”

史蒂芬发出一阵大笑。“这是你的备用方案吗？”他饶有兴致地问，“如果高级饭店不好使，你就带他们去麦当劳点个巨无霸？”

“我从来无需备用方案，”托尼说，带着一种诱惑性的笑容向前倾身，“怎么，你需要？我可看出谁会赢了。”

史蒂芬想起这场比赛了，然后靠进了椅子里。他得记着，这只是一场游戏而已，不是约会，至少不是真正的约会。这简直是耻辱。他知道托尼是他认识的人里最讨人厌的一个，但他还以为他能从捉弄托尼里得到一点儿乐趣来着。

至少还能白吃一顿嘛。

“别这么草率，”他提醒托尼，“带我来高级饭店对展示你的约会技巧毫无帮助。”

“不，这至少给人一种好的感觉，”托尼说，“如果我带你去那种你每天都去的饭店呢？那真能传达出你想传达的信号吗？你得让他们觉得浪漫，你得让他们觉得你是认真的，他们配得上一个好的、昂贵的约会。这跟吃什么没关系，而是要满足他们对浪漫的预期。”

可能是有点道理。“好吧，”史蒂芬让步，“然后呢？别告诉我你要对我说花言巧语了。”

托尼耸肩。“如果你不喜欢恭维的话我就不能——哦，日。”

他盯着史蒂芬身后的什么东西看，史蒂芬也回过头，看是什么捕获了托尼的注意。“什么？”他一边问一边转过来。他没看到任何反常，但是从托尼睁大的眼睛可以看出，那不是什么好东西。

史蒂芬惊讶地看着托尼仿佛被钉在椅子上，眼睛跟着什么东西动，直到一个年轻人站到了他们的桌子前，一看到他们就笑了起来。“托尼！”他高兴地喊他，这让史蒂芬有一种不好的感觉。那人穿着昂贵的西装，深色的头发被发胶向后固定住，他那沾沾自喜的得意笑容也根本无补于事。

他带着一个女孩，她有着长长的金色卷发，穿着暴露的裙子。史蒂芬简直没法从她的妆容下看到脸，她正抓着那个家伙的袖子好像柔弱得无法自己站住一样。

“泰。”托尼说得简练。史蒂芬从没见他像现在这样不自在过，他不知道泰是谁，但肯定不是什么托尼想要碰到的人。

“真没想到在这见到你！”那个家伙说着，转向史蒂芬，“嗨，你好呀，我是泰比瑞思·斯通*，托尼的一个好朋友。”

“他才不是，”托尼反驳，“泰，你去烦别人好不好？我现在一点也不想来这些。”

“有意思，”泰比瑞思·斯通说，从别的桌子拉了一把椅子过来，“你什么时候想过，托尼？噢，我怎么这么无礼。这是蒂芙尼，你那位是谁？”

他期待地看向史蒂芬，托尼可不像会回答的样子。

“我是史蒂芬。”他回答，但听起来更像是在发问。

“不要拿他取乐。”托尼朝着史蒂芬“嘶”了一声。

泰比瑞思大笑。“啊，托尼。”他倾身离托尼更近，史蒂芬眯起了眼睛。

托尼看起来太不舒服了。另外，他都不知道托尼还有能在不喜欢别人时忍住不骂的时候。一定有什么故事是史蒂芬不清楚的。

“我太怀念我们那时候了，你知道的。我记得你几年前还是个茫然的异性恋小狗狗呢，看看现在吧！”

“日你，泰。”托尼激烈地说。

“没错，那事儿也挺有趣的。”

“我想你该走了。”史蒂芬突然插话。现在挺明显了：泰比瑞思和托尼之间绝对有什么故事，并且结束得不太愉快。托尼现在很不适并且在抽动，显然无法自己摆脱泰比瑞思。史蒂芬可能并不喜欢托尼·斯塔克，但他不想袖手旁观。

泰比瑞思朝史蒂芬挑了挑眉：“瞧瞧你这位男朋友口舌多棒啊，托尼，”他神秘地说着，“史蒂芬，和这位在一起我可要祝你好运了，不会轻松的。”

“快走。”托尼说。泰比瑞思站起身把椅子拖了回去，牵过那位女郎的手。轻轻地斜过身，他对托尼耳语了一些话。因为太小声了所以史蒂芬没听清，但他不喜欢托尼的脸瞬间僵硬的样子。他简直想站起来一把将泰比瑞思·斯通推开，但这时对方绽开了一个满意的笑容走开了，那个女孩跟在他后面。

“什么鬼？”托尼把脸埋进手臂间，史蒂芬问他。他几乎像被打败一样趴在桌子上。“托尼，怎么回事？那个家伙是谁？”

“我们不聊这个行吗？”托尼咕哝着，脸仍然埋在手臂里。

“不行。”史蒂芬坚持，用力地去拉托尼的手臂好让他的头落在桌子上。托尼的头撞在桌子上重重地“砰”了一声，托尼爆了粗，抬起头瞪着史蒂芬。

“无意冒犯，斯特兰奇，但是这真跟你没关系，”他说，“泰是——好吧，他叫泰。听着，忘了他吧，你不会理解的，好吗？事情很复杂，一团乱，谁也不想那样。我都不知道他怎么会在这儿，好吗？但是我会确保我不会再碰到他的，忘了这事儿吧。我敢说你也有个再也不想见面的前任吧。”

史蒂芬眨眨眼：“克里斯汀是我唯一的前任。”

托尼叹气。“是啊，我忘了。你别管这事了好吗，史蒂芬？拜托。”

据史蒂芬所知，这是第一次托尼以名唤他。他不想让这事过去，他记得刚刚托尼看上去多么不自在，他从没见过托尼如此。不过他也不想逼迫他，他算什么？他只是托尼为了一个赌而约出来的人，这对他们双方什么也不是。最不应该追根究底的人就是他。

“行吧，”他说，但还是觉得有点尴尬，“但是，呃——你想不想离开这儿？”

现在他知道刚刚泰比瑞思·斯通也呆在这儿，他感觉一点也不好。

托尼感激地冲他笑笑，站起身，宣布：“现在是备用方案。”

\-  

“不过没吃到海鲈鱼还是很遗憾。”托尼报怨，尽管他正没命地往嘴里塞薯条。他们穿着有点过于高级的衣服坐在麦当劳的红色长椅上，现在倒有点格格不入了。“你肯定会喜欢的。”

“那已经不可知了，”史蒂芬干瘪瘪地说着，又吃了一口汉堡。托尼抢走了他的薯条，由于他的西红柿和生菜从汉堡里掉了出来，他没能及时阻止托尼。“嘿，别偷我的薯条。”

“实际上是我的薯条，”托尼指出，不当回事地嚼着史蒂芬的薯条，像挑衅似的，“我付的钱。”

“你要是想再来点薯条就去多点点儿。”史蒂芬说着，一边紧紧拿住汉堡一边凑过去夺回自己的薯条。托尼大笑，并尽他所能地塞了满嘴，给史蒂芬剩下的只有原本的一半了。史蒂芬瞪向托尼，不过报复起来也很简单：他拿过托尼的可乐倒进了水壶里。

“这不公平！”托尼哀叫着然后去拿史蒂芬的饮料，可是那已经空空如也了。托尼抱着胳膊：“我渴了！”

“我还想吃薯条呢，你会给我吗？”史蒂芬得意洋洋地说着，把空杯子放下来吃完了自己的汉堡。

“好吧，”托尼说，“我再去给你点点儿薯条路上吃，也给自己买杯苏打。不过别忘了上厕所，我们待会儿去的地方可没有。开车过去要三十分钟，而且露天解决是不行的。”

“那不是‘不行’，是违法。”史蒂芬指正他。

托尼耸肩：“没被抓到就不算。”

-

一路上相当平静。史蒂芬听着托尼车里的电台和边上这人关不上的嘴过得挺愉快。有些时候电台里放什么他们就跟着唱什么，这引发了一场关于谁是当下最好的音乐人的争论，并以所有人都是垃圾这一共识结束。

所以，好吧。史蒂芬都不知道在托尼·斯塔克身边可以这么有趣。当他不去激怒托尼，当他们不那么充满火药味地吵架时，他们其实还有挺多共识的。

只开了二十分钟托尼就停在了公园的入口处。日落后气温下降很快，不过夜空十分清朗。在这种天气里闲逛简直完美。史蒂芬好奇托尼是否提前看了天气预报，不过他觉得托尼不是会干这种事的人，他应该只是兵来将挡。

“这是你的特色地点？”在托尼领他进公园时史蒂芬取笑到。他承认这里相当漂亮，但也没什么与众不同的。至少他们是唯一的游人，公园空荡荡的，除了他们二人就只有一两声蛙鸣。

附近有一汪小湖，托尼牵着他的手领他走过去。史蒂芬翻了个白眼。托尼的温热的手握着他的，轻柔地拉着他——史蒂芬无视了这种感觉。不过他仍然在约会中，而且他已经见到了托尼那惹人厌的一面以外的样子，因此他现在也不是那么介意这些接触了。

“不要低估了这地方。”托尼提醒他。湖水倒映着星星闪闪发光，湖边的树在风中安静地沙沙作响。托尼在树边坐了下来，并且拍拍身边的地方邀请史蒂芬也坐下。史蒂芬稍微犹豫了一下，他不想让泥土毁了这条裤子，但最终还是觉得无所谓了，他回去可以洗。

他看着平静无波的湖水沉默了一会儿。青蛙仍在“呱呱”地叫着，一切都无与伦比的安宁。史蒂芬打了个哆嗦，托尼的眼神就转过来落在他身上，像在燃烧：“你忘带外套了，是吧？”

史蒂芬一脸苦相：“你催着我出门，我根本没时间带任何东西。”他说着话时想起了这个晚上的早些时候。那感觉很奇怪，就在几个小时之前他还认为托尼是天底下最差劲的人，前无古人。现在却觉得，他也不是那么糟嘛。

“是啊，我也忘带了，”托尼耸耸肩说到，“要是我把自己的夹克给你会很浪漫的，那样你必须得给我加分。不过别担心，我有别的方案。”

托尼扯扯他的袖子，示意他靠近一点。史蒂芬带着怀疑问到：“我现在该开始担心了吗？”

“不一定，”托尼沉吟到，“也许不用。靠过来吧，我们仍然在约会，这种行为在约会中没什么毛病，是吧？快过来。我们得偎在一起直到你暖和起来。”

“所以别想着外套了，靠过来偎在一起？你就是这么和别人约会的？”

“这叫做‘浪漫’，斯特兰奇，只有当它穿过马路迎面而来甩你一巴掌时你才能明白。”

“这形容可真够浪漫的。”

“得了，闭嘴吧。”

史蒂芬笑了。他一半靠着树干一半靠着托尼。这其实不叫依偎，这简直叫倚靠着对方躺着。不过还真是既舒服又暖和，所以他就那么待着没动。托尼和他相靠的这边胳膊很暖，他深色的头发也一直蹭着他的肩膀。

史蒂芬仍然很清楚这次约会仅仅是为了一个赌约罢了。可能有点小扫兴，因为他们正在做的这些事只是为了证明自己的正确。史蒂芬思考着如何赢得约会——如果他不再讨厌托尼这倒也不那么重要了，不过他仍然想要证明他真的知道如何正确地约人出去。另外，说不定他们最后会成为朋友呢？如果他们知道如何和对方一起出去溜达而不是见面就吵架的话，真的没什么不好。

“那么，你带多少人来过这儿？”最终他还是开口问了，打断了那些蛙鸣。“这地方真的好使吗？我是说，我能想象这里的浪漫，但这儿没什么魔力，不是所有人都会喜欢上这地方。”

托尼沉吟到：“你觉得有多少人？”

史蒂芬想了一会儿。“至少十五人。这样之后你才会把这里作为一个固定节目来更好地制造潜在的浪漫。一定也有几次失败了，不过在你的清单里它的排名仍然十分靠前。”

托尼沉默了一会儿。“我之前从未带别人来过这里。”

蛙鸣还在继续，史蒂芬转过头去看托尼。这使得他失去了他们相互倚靠所产生的热度，但他实在太好奇了。托尼没动，只是在史蒂芬持续的注视下扬了扬眉毛。

“为什么不呢？”史蒂芬问，“如果按你说的，这地方这么好使，那你为什么不带别人来？”

托尼耸肩，他的眼神令人难以解读。“我是校园花花公子，对于大多数人，只要能解开我的裤子，他们并未期待出来约会。”

史蒂芬半晌未语，慢慢地回到了原来的位置，重新靠在托尼身上。托尼的身体像个火炉一样，既暖和又舒适。“你根本不擅长约会，对吧？你只是擅长让人觉得他们被渴望。”

“我擅长约会。虽然人们一般来说对跟我约会不感兴趣。他们从来没感兴趣过，就是这样。我过去总想着到了大学、找个女朋友，你明白吧？或者男朋友，我不挑。但我从来没找到过，之后我有了这个名声，现在就这么过下去倒更容易。”

“所以你为什么只和别人上床而不带任何人出来约会？”史蒂芬问。

托尼一点也不好笑地大笑：“斯特兰奇，你根本没听明白，是吧？”

“那就给我解释一下，”史蒂芬顶了回去，“因为在我看来好像每个人都想要你，而你全部拒绝了。如果你睡遍了半个校园——不管怎样——你应该也找到了一个你喜欢的人然后带他们出去吧？”

“我今天晚上已经告诉过你，”托尼说，“你预先假设了太多东西了。你知道，很多人那么想，那没什么。但是你我已经认识了两年了，斯特兰奇。我知道你不喜欢我，你也无需喜欢。但别人的传言，如果主角是我，那么你不能尽信。”

斯特兰奇闻言看着湖水长久地沉默了。他不知道能问些什么，他确实有很多问题，但托尼不会回答他的。他觉得刚刚这两个小时里他对托尼的了解比过去的两年还多，这种感觉让他有些许不安。

他好奇托尼实际上到底有多恼火，其中的大部分是史蒂芬的预设。

但是托尼仍然和他一起坐在那里，接下来的沉默倒是一点也不紧张。史蒂芬努力靠着树干放松下来，一点也不再担心弄脏裤子了。他斜靠着托尼，左边身体很暖和，尽管右半边仍然很冷。他尽力忘记他听来的关于托尼的一切，那些可能全是大错特错的。

-

等他们开车回到学校时已经接近午夜了。

“真是个车祸式的约会，”托尼这么说着，但看起来也不怎么在意，“不过，我肯定还是有加分项的对不对？备用方案结果不错，你也喜欢那个浪漫景点，足以为布鲁斯和他那位神秘男安排一次完美的初次约会了。”

史蒂芬笑了。“你确实得分了，”他说，“但是下论断还早着呢。”

“嘿，这不公平。泰那事儿不是我的错！你没带外套也不完全是个灾难。这次约会挺好的！”

他们可能靠在一起太久了，史蒂芬反思。他不知道怎么会这样，可能是太舒服了，那个地方也很适合沉思。后来他们又聊了起来，不过没什么严肃的：主要聊了他们的朋友，还有学业。史蒂芬小心地避免触及那些和恋爱有关的事情。

现在约会马上就要结束了，史蒂芬意外地心生踟躇。“确实挺好，”他承认，“什么时候轮到我来露一手？我肯定能打败你。”

托尼冲他翻了个白眼然后把车停在了宿舍前。“别动，坐着。尾声是一场约会重要的一部分，记住了。”史蒂芬饶有兴致地看着托尼为他打开车门、引他出来。宿舍前有几级台阶，托尼坚定地送他走了上去直到门前。

“虽然临时换了备用方案，但是我过得比预想的愉快，”托尼说，“咱们再约一次吧。不过我们已经在第二次约会上达成共识了，所以——嗯。”

史蒂芬一时间还没明白。所以当托尼朝他倾身过来覆上他的嘴唇时他定住了。只是嘴唇的轻轻一碰而已——没舌头什么事儿，只是一个轻软的、持续了不到一秒钟的吻。那简直是史蒂芬经历过的最纯真的一个吻了！他盯着托尼开车离开。

托尼冲他灿烂地笑：“这点上我要加分，”他说，“周五见了，斯特兰奇！”

史蒂芬只是摇了摇头，转身进了宿舍。

-

“你去哪了？”王看见他进来，偏过头看着他的深色上衣和脏兮兮的牛仔裤问，“干嘛穿得这么高端？”

“约会，”斯蒂芬扼要地回答，然后栽倒在床上。

“约会？你？”王难以置信地问，“跟谁？”

史蒂芬合上眼，想起托尼把头靠在他肩上，和他一起靠着书坐着，看着星星在平静的湖水里一闪一闪。

“某些人罢了。”他回答，然后再也不肯多谈。

-

一旦他开始注意了，那些话就好像处处可见了。在他的储物柜边上，当一个女孩被问到昨晚去了哪里时，她宣称她和托尼·斯塔克滚在一起，并且满怀骄傲地喋喋不休地谈论这件事。一般来说史蒂芬才不会偷听，但是这次他站在那里眉头皱得死紧。

在他的讲座上，一个男生在谈论自己最棒的床上经历。他说出的大部分名字都是女生的——当然也都是那些特别受欢迎的女孩，但是托尼·斯塔克也在名单之中。

当他和克里斯汀还有布鲁斯一起吃晚饭时，他听到邻桌在讨论一个传闻：托尼和他们的一个朋友睡了。他们还说这肯定是托尼编造的谣言，因为他们的朋友才不会跟这种花花公子上床。

他现在开始明白那天托尼的话是什么意思了。每个麻省理工和波士顿大学的学生都知道托尼是谁，可能还不止这两所学校呢。周遭的流言这么多，简直不知道谁在撒谎谁不是了。

“那么，你带多少人来过这儿？”

“我之前从未带别人来过这里。”

史蒂芬好奇，如果他问别人托尼有没有带他们去过那个地方，多少人会回答“有”。不过比起这些人，他要关心的多着呢。

“但别人的传言，如果主角是我，那么你不能尽信。”

-

星期四的时候他遇上了霍普。他不常见到她，因为他们学的是完全不同的学科，但总还能偶尔碰上一两次。霍普大部分时间都和斯科特，也就是她的男朋友在一起，所以斯蒂芬和她共度的时间并不多。

“我听托尼说第一轮他赢了，”霍普说着，冲他咧嘴一笑，“跟我说说，史蒂芬，你现在是不是特别恼火？当托尼提出这个比赛的时候，我还以为你要把他从窗户扔出去呢。”

史蒂芬耸肩：“还行，”他说，“不过我肯定会赢得最终胜利。”

因为这仍然仅仅是一场竞赛。当史蒂芬规划自己的约会时他差点忘了这点。他没把这个现象当回事，遗忘也是很自然的事情嘛。毕竟谁没事会像他俩似的为了打赌而约会啊？或许他从一开始就不应该同意来着。

然而他也没法去取消。尽管他已经将托尼的号码放出黑名单了，但是自从上次约会过后他们一次也没聊过。不过史蒂芬还是应该发信息给他告诉托尼下次约会的时间的。

“难以置信，你居然真这么做了，”霍普说，“这甚至已经和帮助布鲁斯没什么关系了。”

“总得让托尼错一次，”史蒂芬说，“他得承认我的约会比他的强多了。他明天就会明白这一点。”

霍普摇摇头：“行吧，祝你好运。”

史蒂芬的计划已经万全无虞了，他才不需要运气。

-

当史蒂芬造访时，托尼并不在宿舍里。不过詹姆士·罗德在，当他明白史蒂芬过来干嘛时，他摇了摇头。尽管不敢苟同，他对他们的约会计划也未置一词。他为史蒂芬指向了实验室的方向。

在几次更详细的指路过后，他找到了地方。看上去这里来来去去的都是一群计算机怪胎。他不知道从哪找起，因为对他来说到处看上去都是一样的机械实验室。

然后他听到了一大声“乓”，紧接是着粗口。这下毫无疑问了。

“托尼？”他看过去问。托尼穿着实验服戴着护目镜，躺在一个像机器人一样的器械下面。

“史蒂芬！”托尼惊讶地坐了起来。托尼叫他的名字也让史蒂芬感到惊讶，不过他没流露出来。“我们不是要到十二点才见面吗？——日，已经十二点了。汉克？汉克！我告诉你差一刻十二点的时候叫我的！”

一个棕色头发的年轻人走了过来，看着托尼：“好像是哦。”他咕哝完又过去鼓捣自己那个机器人去了。

史蒂芬扶起托尼：“你在做什么呢？”他问。托尼的头发上有些油料，不过他自己好像并未注意到，只是脱下实验服把自己解放了出来。

“弄一个人工智能。我应该已经把大部分弄好了，不过还有点小问题。等下，我把这个锁上，然后我们就走。”

坐下来看托尼清理自己的工作并不恼人。他收集并记录了数据，迅速严谨一丝不苟。他只花了几分钟的时间，但是对史蒂芬来说，这样的托尼是他从来未曾想过的。在托尼那挖苦似的笑容下面不只是狂妄自大和气势汹汹，更多的是敏捷的思维和严谨的逻辑。人工智能有点令人心生敬意，史蒂芬还记得他们第一次约会时托尼所说的那些发明。托尼很快就搞定了一切，他们朝着史蒂芬的车走去。

史蒂芬的车没有托尼的那么好，不过托尼坐进去时什么也没说，这点他得赞扬托尼。“你为什么想这么早见面啊？”托尼问，“这超过了我的计划，虽然不是什么大问题，不过要不是你给我发信息我还以为要到晚上才见面呢。”

史蒂芬发动汽车，在开动之前车子发出了吵人的“呼呼”声。“我们得开个半小时，”他回答，“而且那里晚上不开门。”

“你可真是神秘兮兮的。”托尼这么说，但是听起来并未气恼。

“耐心。”史蒂芬告诉他。

“也许你还没发现，我可不具备这一品质。”

“你没得选。那个，你正在搞人工智能？怎么想到这个的？”

这和他们第一次约会已经大为不同了。史蒂芬由着托尼闲谈，自从上周以来，他们两个和对方在一起时明显都舒坦多了。史蒂芬一点儿不觉得托尼的夸夸其谈烦人：明显托尼对自己的项目兴致勃勃，而且他对此发表的意见都闪烁着智慧的灵光。史蒂芬自己对机器人了解不多——比起人造的，他更擅长处理自然的身体，不过他还是饶有兴致地听着。

等托尼终于说完了的时候他们已经快到了，并且转而去讨论史蒂芬的学业。做一名医生当然也挺有趣的，不过比起发明东西来创新性少了一半还不止，因此史蒂芬用了更少的时间谈论。

“等等，”托尼看着他们的目的地说，“你认真的吗？卡诺比湖公园*？你是奔着输来的吗？”

史蒂芬只是大声笑着买了两张票。

-

倒不是说来卡诺比湖公园不好，只是史蒂芬在决定来这之前真应该查好天气预报的。

已经快到夏天了，而且这周以来的天气都很棒，所以在他们约会的这个周五突然浓云密布也是很正常的。他们到那还不到一个小时就遇上了大雨——倾盆。

史蒂芬在礼品店买了把贵得离谱的伞，然后站在那等了一会儿，他们打开天气预报想看看待会儿会不会放晴。他们边上还有几个游客在做同样的事，不过总的来说，人不多。

“难怪公园空荡荡了，”托尼说，不过他还是精神抖擞地吸了一口草莓味奶昔，发出了很响的声音，“所有人都知道查天气预报，斯特兰奇。这场雨要下一整天，你的约会毁了。”

“不会的，”史蒂芬盯着窗外说，“我们今天带了外套，这点上我要得分。”

“分数不是这么算的！”

史蒂芬看着托尼：“我有伞，我们还是可以出去玩。那些项目根本没关门！”

托尼耸耸肩吸完了那杯奶昔。“我们不能举着伞玩。”

“不管大雨倾盆还是晴空万里你都得跟我约会。”史蒂芬嘟囔到。他拉过托尼的手，一边领他出去一边将伞举过两人头顶。托尼由他去了，史蒂芬对此毫不惊讶。“看，那有一个极端科学展，是你的菜没错吧？”

托尼眼睛一亮，也不管什么雨了，“极端科学！”他说完就几乎是跑着过去了。显然，雨已经无所谓了。

史蒂芬叹气，跟上他。他很清楚，如果最后托尼被淋得透湿的话那肯定是要给他减分的。

-

天气预报是对的，这场雨一直下个不停。史蒂芬本来也以为这会毁了这次约会，但实际上也没那么糟。由于很多游客都回家了，公园几乎是空的，他们就没怎么排过队。不过史蒂芬和托尼可没回家，他们玩了一个又一个项目，即使有伞和外套他们的头发和衣服也湿得透透的。

“我要再进一次加农弹！”被史蒂芬拖着去礼品店避雨时托尼报怨。

“先等等，”史蒂芬说着拧了拧自己的外套。这不是防雨外套，他里面的衬衫也在淌水，实在太不舒服了，不过他玩得很高兴也顾不上想它。“你的也这么湿吧？都淋了半天了。”

“我们应该去玩水上项目，反正都已经这么湿了。”

史蒂芬挑眉。“我觉得那里应该已经被淹了。”他说。托尼还在咧着嘴笑，尽管又湿又冷的衣服让他瑟瑟发抖。

“嘿，你冷不冷？”

托尼耸了耸肩。“我只穿了件薄衬衫，我觉得回去都不用给它扔进洗衣机了，直接用干衣机就行。我感觉内裤都湿透了，斯特兰奇。一般人都觉得这种天气来主题公园是个坏主意，我现在算是明白了。在雨中逛来逛去一点儿也不愉快。”

“等下。”斯特兰奇说着，在礼品店里逛了起来。店里有什么玩具啦、钥匙链和水杯啦，就是那些一般礼品店都有的玩意儿。不过也有毛衣和衬衫，干燥而舒适。史蒂芬选了最不那么贵的一件，是灰色的，只有一个徽标图案，看起来暖和又舒服。他走向收款台：“要这件。”他对那位路人收银员说。

“嘿，你不用为我做这些，”托尼说着走了过来，他握紧了手，但还是抖得很明显，“至少让我自己付钱。得了吧，咱看上去像是没这个钱的吗？”

“我约的你，”史蒂芬严肃地告诉他，虽然这些礼品店总是如此昂贵让他有些丢人。“来这儿是我的主意，所以我来付钱，我们说好了的，你不想因为作弊输掉赌约吧？”

史蒂芬付钱时托尼陷入一种安静的沉思之中，不过当史蒂芬把干燥的衣服递给他时他的表情带着一种柔和。“我就到那边旮旯去换。”他尴尬地说完，走到了一面全是玩具的墙后面，尽量把自己遮起来。然而史蒂芬还是能通过那些间隙看过去。他也不知道自己为什么看着托尼脱下了衬衫和外套。当托尼努力穿上那新毛衣的时候他看向了别处，一边等他一边感受着某种不知名的东西烧得他脸发烫。

“好点儿？”当他出来时史蒂芬问。托尼把湿衬衫塞进了史蒂芬带来的背包里。这件毛衣尺码刚刚好，看上去也还行，没有他之前担心的那么蠢。托尼冲他笑了起来，不过还是把那件湿透的外套穿在了外面。

“走之前咱们还能再玩一个不？”托尼说着，露出一排小白牙。“我现在感觉舒服多了，真的很想去加农弹里再玩一次。”

“我之前就说约会最重要的是玩得开心嘛。”史蒂芬一边告诉他，一边举起伞，两人又走进了雨里。伞哗哗作响，托尼紧紧靠着他避免被打湿。其实他们一整天都是这么走的，只是史蒂芬现在才发现他们离得是这么近。即使他们的湿外套蹭在了一起，史蒂芬也没去看托尼的眼睛。“开始！看谁先跑到加农弹！”

“不公平！”史蒂芬跑起来时托尼大喊，“你拿着伞呢，史蒂芬！”

史蒂芬哈哈大笑。跑到加农弹只要两分钟，但是当托尼追上他时还是气喘吁吁，当托尼试图钻进雨伞里时和史蒂芬撞在了一起。托尼的头发贴在额前，脸颊因为跑步而变得红亮亮的。“你得多锻炼。”史蒂芬提醒他，但是托尼只是朝他呼气并抢过了雨伞，现在史蒂芬得跟着他的节奏来了。

“你是长腿怪！”托尼气喘吁吁地说，“另外，我得告诉你：你错了。你刚刚打断了我，你已经失礼两次了！别以为这不会扣你分，肯定要扣的。”

“我知道，”史蒂芬开了个玩笑，“我什么时候错过？”

“玩得高兴可能确实很重要，但不是最重要的。最重要的是，这会不会被布鲁斯那位意中人当作是朋友之间的？你得弄出来点浪漫来。”

“好吧……”，史蒂芬缓缓地说，“这个好办。如果你想要点浪漫的表示，我能做到。”

鼓起勇气，史蒂芬在他们走向加农弹的时候把自己的手滑进了托尼的手里。他轻柔地握着，这和他们牵着手给对方引路时是完全不同的。这是故意的为了牵手而牵的手，史蒂芬能感觉到托尼的注视正在点燃他。

他选择了无视，并用大拇指摩挲托尼的手掌，直到他们来到入口处。

“这是个开始，”托尼在他们进入轿厢里时说到，“但这就够了吗？”

“我不知道，”史蒂芬回答，偏过头看着托尼，“你觉得够不够？”

托尼张开嘴却没说出话。就在史蒂芬觉得他要开口时，轿厢开始移动了。他们全都紧紧抓着前面的黑色栏杆，因为他们正在被发射出去。

这一程很短，但是他们都很喜欢。他们一直上上下下。途中的某个地方，托尼抓住了史蒂芬，而不是抓栏杆，并且对此笑个不停。当他们下潜时，史蒂芬和他一起笑了起来，并听到了快门声。是了——他差点忘了，过程中会有人给他们拍照。直到结束他才想起这事，他们走了出去，拿回背包和雨伞。

“我几乎没来过游乐场，”托尼边朝下走边说，“比我记忆中的好玩多了。行，我准备好回去了，但是先等我上个厕所——那就有一个。我马上回来。”

“我会等你的。”史蒂芬说着，把伞递给他。托尼冲他感谢地笑了，然后朝厕所跑去。史蒂芬盯着他的背影，脸上挂着微笑。他不知道自己怎么了，他只知道这个时刻意义非常。

也许这是他最棒的一次约会了，不过是假的。

可能是他太久没约会了，史蒂芬反思。当他们不再吵架以后，托尼还挺有意思的，也不是全无吸引力。史蒂芬只要记得这些不过是为了赌约罢了，等结束之后他会找一个自己真正上心的人。从现在开始他和托尼可以做朋友了，而且以后肯定还要回过头来笑话这件蠢事呢。

他觉得稍微有点难过，因为今天过后就没有下一场约会了。

他走到了相片亭，他和托尼的相片在那里，游戏中间拍的那张。他一个人站在那看了一会儿。这张照片拍得挺不错的，托尼靠近他放肆大笑着，他自己则朝下看，也合不拢嘴。光看这张照片，他们还真像能成为情侣的样子。

他歪歪头。没错，他喜欢这张照片。他回头看托尼回来了没——连影子都没有，然后史蒂芬掏出了钱包。

-

“终于，上车咯。”托尼说着，轻松地呼了口气把车门关上，将伞扔到后排。“该风干了。你想去哪吃东西，斯特兰奇？”

“附近有家餐馆，”史蒂芬说着划起了手机，“我看看地址。嘿，你身上不是那么湿吧？我看你的毛衣还没湿透。”

托尼已经把外套脱了，那件灰色毛衣看起来还可以。上面虽然有几处水渍，但大部分仍保持着干爽。“我觉得这可能是我穿过最舒服的一件毛衣了，”他语气里带着好奇，笑着看自己的袖子，“嘿，对了，谢谢。我是认真的。”

“没啥，”史蒂芬说着把手机放到一旁，他已经找到了地址。“至少这家餐馆不需要穿得多高级。十分钟就到了。”

“这回让我付钱，”托尼坚持说，“我在贝龙湾没能请你吃上海鲈鱼，至少这回让我来付吧。”

“我知道你想干嘛，”史蒂芬说着，把自己的外套也脱下来扔到了后面。他的衬衫在滴水，不过有空调热风吹着很快就干了，“你别想因为我没付晚饭钱就扣我分，你不会得逞的。”

“你忘不了这个赌了是吧？”托尼听起来有点沮丧。史蒂芬转向他，托尼一边靠进椅子里一边用手拂了下头发。“我保证不扣你分行不行？我只是——听着，我知道我们做这些都是为了打赌，但是我今天玩得很高兴，好吗？你开车带我们过来，还买了门票还买了饮料买了午饭买了雨伞还给我买了这件傻兮兮的舒服得不行的毛衣——我只是也想为你做点什么。你已经证明了自己的正确，就让我来付晚饭钱好不好？就当让我对自己那次垃圾的约会感觉好点，行不行？”

“你那次约会才不垃圾。”史蒂芬说。

托尼苦涩一笑。“泰出现在了约会里，从那一刻我就知道要输了。没关系，你赢就赢了，只是——你不用假装的，好吗？”

“我确实喜欢你的约会，”史蒂芬坚持说，“托尼，我看你不顺眼已经两年了。就这一次约会，你让我知道了我对你的看法是错的。是你告诉我别再预先假想的，那你也别再假想我觉得你的约会垃圾了，也别假想我还讨厌着你。我玩得也挺开心，很高兴我带你来了这里。”

“你觉得我是一个靠爹进麻省的以为‘老子无所不知’的种马自大狂。”托尼说。

“我过去是这么想的，”史蒂芬承认，因为否认毫无意义，“我现在仍然认为你是个以为‘老子无所不知’的自大狂。但是说实话，你要是觉得我会因此而讨厌你的话那就太过了，毕竟我自己也是这种人。但是我知道你能进麻省是因为你聪明得令人害怕——我没法不这么觉得，我刚听你一直谈了半个小时的人工智能。至于种马什么的——我觉得你在撒谎。”

“我撒谎？”托尼轻轻地重复，声音里有一种幽默的气息。史蒂芬点点头。“编一个关于你的流言太容易了，”史蒂芬说。自从托尼给他种下了第一颗怀疑的种子，他在过去这一周里想了很多。他觉得他现在是正确的。“你名气很大，如果每个人都说他们和你睡了，谁会出来否认呢？你告诉我别再相信那些关于你的传言，我照做了。对于有些人来说，撒个谎又何妨呢？但这却像一个漩涡一样把你卷了进去。因为如果每个人即使没有也谎称和你睡过，那你听起来就会越来越像一个花花公子。我在学校里问了一圈，一旦停止预设别人说的是实话，就能发现大部分关于你的故事都没有可信度。所以没错，我不觉得你见一个睡一个。”

现在托尼不再看他了，他只是望着窗外的雨幕，把手插在兜里。“也没那么糟糕，”他说，“名声也不是毫无来由的。我确实睡过一圈，特别是一开始的时候。”

“你为什么不辟谣呢？”史蒂芬轻轻地问，这是他唯一想不明白的。

托尼耸肩，唇边挂着一丝毫无幽默意味的笑。“谁会相信我？有时候连罗德都不信。史蒂芬，别为我觉得难过，当所有人都认识你的时候事情就会这样。我也没那么在乎，只是——有时候很烦。你知道我一天会被预设多少次吗？我知道那帮人根本不特么在乎我这个人，他们只想跟我上床，或者是好奇到底是怎么回事。之后我会告诉他们我不愿意，然后他们就生气了。就因为我有名、有这样的名声，别人就觉得我欠他们什么似的。已经两年了，真的让人很烦。”

“我没想到还会这样，”史蒂芬说，对他来说想象那样一种名声太困难了，“为了这些我得跟你道歉——对不起，我过去也给你雪上加霜了。我不是什么好人。”

“我也不是，”托尼说着，冲他绽开一个轻柔的笑容，“咱们赶紧去吃饭行吗？我不想把你的约会也毁了。”

“你什么也毁不了。”史蒂芬告诉他，那种满满当当的愉悦是他自己未曾想到的。托尼还在笑着，仍然有水从他的头发上淌到脸上。史蒂芬没能帮他把雨水擦去，他抓紧了方向盘。“出发啦。”

“你不是唯一会预先假设的人，”在史蒂芬开走时托尼突然说，“我原本认为你是那种一心扑在一件事上从来不鸟别人只管自己的怪胎。我以前喜欢激怒你。”

“你的预先假设倒不是完全错误嘛。”史蒂芬干瘪瘪地说着，转了向。

“我错了，”托尼坚持到，“你跟我原来想的一点也不一样。”

史蒂芬冲自己笑了笑。他刚想说话，车子就发出一声“噼啪”并且熄了火。他爆了粗口，快速查看了路面然后把车停到了一旁。他一边检查所有的车灯一边嘀咕：“该死的。”

“你的点火器坏了。”托尼一边盯着看一边说。

“怎么修？”史蒂芬问。

托尼朝他扬了扬眉毛：“你对车一点儿也不了解，是吧？”他带着一点取乐的口吻问。

这确实不是史蒂芬能够自矜的领域，不过他还是叉起了胳膊：“我会开车就足够了。”他咕哝说，“等一下，你知道道路救援的电话吗？”

“比那还强，”托尼说，“这个毛病我会修。先等下，跟我换个位置。”

接下来的几秒钟让人有点不自在。这车太小了，要在里面换位置很不容易。史蒂芬被托尼压在下面，紧紧地挤进了座位里。折腾了好几次以后，托尼终于坐在了方向盘前。

托尼勤勤恳恳地干了起来，史蒂芬几乎看不懂他在干嘛，但是托尼灵敏的手指在翻来找去，并且还在自言自语。在相对寂静中度过了十分钟，史蒂芬开始坐不住了。“要怎么修？”他问。

“给我点儿时间，”托尼低声报怨，“不是按个按钮那么简单的事。你车子熄火的原因可能有很多，我需要找到正确的那个。很不幸，并不是因为你的方向盘卡住了，也不是车钥匙烂了。”

“车太老了。”史蒂芬拍着仪表盘，伤感地说。

托尼又花了二十分钟，然后找到了故障并且修好了它。他将锁转动，车子又开始嗡嗡作响。托尼洋洋得意地咧开嘴笑，史蒂芬听到声音也精神一振，他从来没想过他会如此喜欢他这辆车发出的噪音，不过总比毫无响应要好。

“谢了，”他说，“等等，咱们换回来。应该还赶得及去饭馆。”

“行，这回让我在你下面。”托尼边说边动作。很不幸，他们配合得不够好，史蒂芬撞上了托尼。他们一起摔倒了，史蒂芬在托尼上面，他们的脸近得让人不自在。

“抱歉。”史蒂芬立刻说到，祈祷自己的脸红得不是那么厉害。

托尼盯着他看。“我说这回我在你下面的时候可不是这个意思，”他干巴巴地说，“这招对约会倒是挺管用的，我可以试试。不过我相信你不是故意要这么做的。管它呢，等等，先起来——对，现在我可以蹭到一边去，然后你就能——对，完美。”

史蒂芬努力坐回他自己的座椅里，抓住方向盘，开始驾驶。

-

晚饭吃得很有意思。这里没有托尼带他去的那家饭店高级，不过也不是麦当劳那种。他们选了几种不错的菜肴，没花太多钱。史蒂芬整晚上都在为托尼的笑话而笑个不住，他自己也讲了很多笑话。他们聊了他们的朋友和跟朋友的故事。

托尼坚持要付钱，史蒂芬同意了，因为看上去这对托尼真的很重要。钱倒是没有多少，不然史蒂芬会感觉更糟糕。倒不是说托尼付不起，而是说，这仍然是史蒂芬的约会，他应该付钱的。不过当看到托尼朝他感激地笑时，他一点也不介意了。他既省了钱，又得到了托尼的笑。

然而还是有点小问题的。史蒂芬总把这当成真正的约会看，可能他的做法也太像一次真正的约会了。不过当他靠得很近很近的时候，托尼也没有说什么，而且一点也不介意跟他在桌子底下拿脚互相调戏。只是，在一场约会中史蒂芬此时就该采取行动了，而且他恐怕真的这么做了。

只是，他不确定他这么做是为了赢得赌约，还是因为他想。

-

这次是史蒂芬把托尼让出汽车了。托尼翻了个白眼但是由他去了，毕竟他还记得上次的约会结束时自己是怎么做的。

再一次地，他在宿舍门口停下了。“不开玩笑，”托尼说，歪了歪头，“我今天过得太棒了，谢谢。我应该一边儿去，让你安排布鲁斯的约会。”

“霍普是裁判，你现在下结论还为时过早呢，”史蒂芬说，他觉得有什么东西在束紧他的胸腔。这次约会要结束了——现在不说就永远没机会了。“这次的结果也不是那么完美，有雨，还有汽车故障。让你的伴儿给你修车可不是什么好行为，是吧？”

托尼大笑，眼睛一闪一闪的。“可能还真不是。不过还是谢谢你。你想要这件毛衣吗？”

史蒂芬花了一点儿时间才明白他在说什么。“噢，不要，那是你的了。我是为你买的，留着吧。那么——还会再见的。”

托尼轻轻地笑了：“对，还会再见的。”

史蒂芬无法自制。他突然向前吻上了托尼，脸都轻轻地贴到了一起。这次持续的时间更长了，托尼的舌头轻柔地滑了进来，斯蒂芬能够感觉到它覆着自己的下唇。他吻了回去，他们的鼻子撞在了一起，不过很轻。他感受到了托尼放在他腰上的手。

他不知道他在宿舍门前站着和托尼接吻花了多久，直到缺氧了他们才分开。托尼的脸又有些微红，眼神迷茫，史蒂芬喜欢他这副样子。他很高兴这是自己的成绩——这位波士顿的花花公子，因为一个简单的吻就喘不过气了。

“这才是初次约会后亲人的正确方式。”他说着，放开了托尼。现在他手中空空，但他现在不应该转身回去。毕竟这仍然只是一场赌约罢了，半点儿真的也没有。现在史蒂芬有点能够回味的东西了，即使托尼想要到此为止，他至少仍然拥有这个。

“没错，”托尼说，“我上次本来要这么做的，我只是不想让你告我性骚扰。”

史蒂芬笑了：“我相信。回见，托尼。”

他转身回去了。他简直希望托尼拦住他，但是无事发生。当他回望的时候，托尼已经走进了自己的宿舍了。

一边尽力去克制失望的情绪，他一边坐进汽车往回开。

-

“约会不错？”史蒂芬回去的时候王瞥了他一眼问到。

史蒂芬翻了个白眼。有时候王简直像个法师，太诡异了，他怎么什么都知道？

“好得不行，”史蒂芬说，“你要是不介意的话，我去洗澡了。身上湿透了。”

“最好冲冷水！”王在他身后喊。

-

第二天他在自己的背包里发现了托尼的湿衬衫。它仍然湿着，因此史蒂芬把它和自己的衣服一起晾了出去，打算干了以后给托尼送回去。

周一一大早克里斯汀就找上了他，她敲门的时候史蒂芬才刚下床。王已经走了，他总是起得很早。因此史蒂芬双眼模糊地打着哈欠开了门。

“我听霍普说你的约会相当不错，”她眼睛亮闪闪地说，“快给我讲讲。”

“什么？”克里斯汀闪进他的宿舍时史蒂芬问到。

他和克里斯汀已经结束很久了。在决定到波士顿上学之前他们就是朋友了，那时候和她约会看起来挺不错的，她跟他有这么多共同的兴趣，克里斯汀又聪明又会关心人，还比他爱社交，史蒂芬没看出有什么不好的。何况，像克里斯汀这样又多人追又漂亮的女孩愿意跟他约会足够让他洋洋自得了。

当然，约了两个月以后，很明显，他对女孩们不来感。克里斯汀从来没有因此而攻击他，他们仍然是好朋友。和克里斯汀做朋友同时也意味着，她总是抱怨他缺爱的人生。

现在这还意味着，她对他的约会感兴趣，即使是假的约会。

“你跟托尼的约会。”她边说边在床上坐下来。

“你周一大早上地跑过来就为了问我这个？”史蒂芬报怨到。“我不到一小时后就有一场研讨会，你就不能先给我发个消息吗？刚过去的整个周末你都可以问我来着。”

“史蒂芬，这是你到这儿来以后第一次约会，”克里斯汀说，“霍普跟我说你和托尼结果不错。还有别的故事吗？等等——那是托尼的衬衫吧？我认出来了，上帝啊，史蒂芬，你跟他睡了，是吧？你敢说你没和托尼·斯塔克上床？”

那些衣服还在他的晾衣架上挂着。史蒂芬叹着气去叠他自己的衣服。“那不是真的约会，”他说，“再说霍普为什么跟你说这些？听着，那天你也在，托尼跟我打了个赌。你为什么觉得会有什么故事？”

她抓过那件衬衫举在史蒂芬面前。“因为我知道你有哪些衣服，我也知道托尼有哪些，而这件是他的，”她指出，“另外，第一次约会后你告诉我说你不再讨厌托尼了，你说他人挺好的。”

“他人挺好不代表我要跟他上床，”史蒂芬说着，从她手里拿过那件衬衫，“跟你说吧，我带他去了游乐场，那天一直下雨，托尼弄了件新衬衫，把这件湿的放在了我包里。他把这事儿忘了，所以我在这儿把它晾干。就这么点儿事。”

“但是你成功了！”她说，“史蒂芬——”

“忘了这茬吧。”他打断了克里斯汀，对方看起来有些受伤，他的肩膀跟着垂了下去。他叹着气挨着她坐了下来。“只是打赌而已，行吗？蠢到家了。它毫无意义，只是至少我们不再见面就吵了。让这事过去吧，好不好？”

克里斯汀沉默了一会儿。“好，如果你想这样的话。”她说着站了起来，“午餐的时候见。但是有一点，史蒂芬——如果它真的毫无意义，你为什么这么难过？”

他无法回答。即使克里斯汀已经走了，他低头看着手里托尼的衬衫，也无法回答。

行吧，其实他能回答。答案是他不愿深思的。自从周五的约会回来他一直在想托尼，即使从那以后他们聊都没聊过。

不管这些，他从抽屉里拿出了那张照片。是那张在卡诺比湖公园，玩完了那个游戏后他买下的照片。托尼笑着靠着他，他自己也大大地笑着。他从来没见自己这么开心过。他冲照片忧愁地弯了弯嘴角，把它放了回去。不能让别人知道他有这张照片，特别是他自己都无法向自己隐瞒他一开始买下这张照片的初衷时。

两次约会。两次约会他就从看托尼·斯塔克不顺眼到爱上了他。

事情不该如此的，他想要隐藏此事直到这些愚蠢的感觉消失。只是因为他好多年没有约会了。只是因为托尼的吻技很好，不去想他把手放在自己腰上把自己揽得更近很难。

不是因为托尼安静的微笑，或者他在伞下向史蒂芬靠过来。不是因为托尼那令人未曾想到的不安全感和那些问题，或者史蒂芬讲笑话时他的大笑。只是因为荷尔蒙什么的。不是他的错。

为什么他要这么傻？

-

下一次他们都聚在了霍普的房间。她的室友出门了，因此他们去那刚刚好。史蒂芬反正也没有别的事干，因此早到了，并且特意坐在了霍普边上，他不希望托尼过来离他太近。

詹姆士·罗德没去，但是佩珀和托尼从麻省过来了，还带了斯科特。托尼冲所有人都打了招呼，朝史蒂芬快速一笑，不过仅此而已。没有提到他们的约会，也好像他们没接过吻似的。史蒂芬感到了失望，直到这时他才发现他刚才是有所期待的。

在聊天间歇时霍普拿出了两张表格，这是他们那场赌仅剩的东西了。好吧，还有史蒂芬放在抽屉里的那张照片，不过这是个秘密。

“布鲁斯，你会高兴的，托尼将为你安排和那位神秘男的约会。”她说。

“等等？”史蒂芬说着，不由自主地坐直了，“托尼赢了？”

“没错，”霍普说着给他看了表格，“我知道晚饭一开始是个灾难，但是你们去了别的地方吃饭而且进行得不错。托尼很强调制造浪漫，约会的最后一切都顺顺利利。而你，你没有查天气预报，还让你的约会对象给你修车。很明显，托尼赢。”

托尼朝他扬了扬眉毛。“别骂我了，”他说，“之前你说我的约会不错，难道你在撒谎，斯特兰奇？”

“好吧，没有。”史蒂芬说。他现在觉得蠢极了，他清楚地发现每个人都在看着他们，而他不知道该说什么。

幸运的是，布鲁斯插话了。“没事的，伙计们，”他说，“我其实——嗯，我其实已经约他出来了，他同意了。我们周六要一起吃午饭。”

“你约他出来了！”佩珀高兴地说。

“现在能告诉我们是谁了不？”霍普逼问他。

布鲁斯告诉了他们：他是一个外国学生，叫做索尔。史蒂芬想起他好像在哪见过这人，不过他现在正关注着托尼。托尼深色的眼睛也在盯着他看回来，他们就那样对视了片刻。最后托尼轻轻地耸了耸肩，冲他微微地点了下头，然后转向了布鲁斯，和大家一起祝贺他。

那个晚上接下来的时间里史蒂芬全都无法集中精力。

-

史蒂芬试图说服自己去还托尼的衬衫。不过他一直在拖延，告诉自己有更重要的事情去做。因为他一直这样，显然王认为他有毛病，冲他露出奇怪的表情。直到晚上他才积攒够勇气，带上衬衫开车去了麻省，敲响了托尼的房门。

托尼开了门后盯着他看：“斯特兰奇，”他说，“你怎么来了？”

史蒂芬拿着衬衫：“这是你的。”他说得干巴巴的。

门打得更开了，托尼接过衬衫招呼他进去。“你知道的，如果你在宿舍里面还衣服，别人会说咱俩的闲话的。”

“我一般不在乎别人说什么，”史蒂芬告诉他。当他想起他们之前的对话时他退缩了：“不过要是别人又开始说你的闲话——那样的话——”

“别担心，”托尼说着，一边把衬衫放到桌上一边轻笑，“我习惯了。而且你知道的，在我的流言里什么人都有，他们比你差劲多了。和一个可爱的医学生假装勾搭上我觉得没什么不妥。”

倒不是说史蒂芬不喜欢恭维，特别是这些恭维来自托尼这个对他来说最为神秘的人时。而是，这样鲁莽不像是托尼的作风，至少不是在面对他的时候。托尼的表情好像低烧一样，史蒂芬看着皱起了眉。

“你喝醉了？”他问。毕竟已经十一点了，虽然他并不觉得托尼是那种会自己一人在宿舍喝醉的类型。

托尼笑了，眉毛动来动去：“不好吗？”

“怎么了？”史蒂芬追问到，揽着他的肩膀将他安置在床上坐下，托尼阴沉沉地看着他。

“泰来了，”托尼说，“哇，押韵的诶。泰，来——这个韵还有什么？狡狯，存在——出卖。”*

“他为什么来？”史蒂芬一边帮托尼坐住一边问。他现在看到了床边的空酒瓶，至少有七瓶，有的可能还藏在了别的地方。他很惊讶托尼没有在刚才就倒下。

“试图再让我的生活毁灭一次。”托尼回答着，蜷缩了起来。“不过我让他滚远了。我恨他，恨他，史蒂芬，我真恨他。这一切都是他造成的，你知道——这些流言，这么多年。他以前是我男朋友，你知道吗？我原本以为没有他我什么也不是——操蛋。他就是喜欢在我这找权力感。他是个垃圾，人品也垃圾，还没你靓丽。他不像你。”

“很高兴知道我没那么糟。”史蒂芬平静地说，“你该上床睡觉了。”

“除非你跟我一起来。”托尼那种打情骂俏的语气又回来了。

史蒂芬的心跳漏了一拍，但是他得保持理性：“你醉了，托尼。”

“但是你想来，对不对？”托尼的声音突然那么不确定，以致于都快听不清了。

“你——肯定是给我暗示了，我感受到了那种氛围，上次约会的时候。你——你喜欢我。别否认，斯特兰奇，你想来，为什么不来呢？”

“那是打赌，托尼，”史蒂芬说，他不擅长撒谎，但是托尼醉成这样他怀疑托尼也不会注意到。史蒂芬不能告诉他真相——不是现在，不是像这样告诉他。也许永远不会吧。“那些约会不是真的。我玩得挺高兴，不过那只是游戏罢了。”

托尼沉默了一会儿，用他那深色的、流动的眼神看着他。史蒂芬想知道他在思考什么，不过和酒醉的人交流是很困难的。也许他在想史蒂芬的话，也许根本是无关的东西。想要无视喝醉的托尼很难，特别是当他靠得有些太近了的时候，但是他必须做到。“你吻了我。”托尼突然间控告他。

“我知道，那也是赌约的一部分。赶紧去睡觉吧，”史蒂芬建议，“别因为一个腌臜的前男友来了就跟第一个出现在眼前的人乱搞，好吗？你值得更好的。”

“不是乱搞。”托尼喃喃到。史蒂芬帮他躺到了床上，他却很顺从。眨眼间托尼就睡着了，史蒂芬注视了他一会儿。

很明显，托尼知道史蒂芬被他吸引了。好吧，那也没什么——被吸引也不一定代表着什么。至少他不知道史蒂芬不仅仅是想和他一夜风流。史蒂芬要的是他之前在约会中拥有的全部：托尼全部的注意力，珍贵的笑声，和牵手。

刚刚他拒绝了托尼，告诉他那些毫无意义，这并不容易。但那些本来就应该毫无意义，史蒂芬明白。他只是还没有让自己接受这一事实罢了。

托尼睡过去了，史蒂芬带着疼痛回了家。

-

“昨晚上我很抱歉。”

第二天早晨史蒂芬在讲座中间读到了这条消息，犹豫了一会儿后他开始打字。

“没事的。感觉好点没？”

他需要听讲，因此直到讲座结束才去看手机。他的一个群聊里有几条消息，王的信息他也无视了太久了，久到超过了社交礼仪允许的范围，但是为了托尼的回复，他选择继续无视。

“除了令人眼花的头疼和无边无际的尴尬以外，好点儿了。”

史蒂芬想了一会儿该如何回答。托尼显然在为昨晚找上他而尴尬，他不知道那到底是怎样一种感觉。史蒂芬好奇如果他昨晚放任托尼做了想做的事会怎么样，然后他立刻就感到了愧疚。托尼醉到了他从没体验过的程度，他不应该趁人之危。托尼只是想忘掉前任而已，而史蒂芬刚好在那儿。就只是这样而已。

“作为一个医学生，我可以告诉你泰勒诺能治头疼。我会努力发明一种尴尬药的，不过我觉得你还是忍耐一下，相信你可以做到。”

他想了一下，决定再发一条信息。

“你知道那没关系，对吧？我理解。”

讲座后有一节导师指导课，史蒂芬很喜欢这门课所以他想好好表现。他为此可付了不少钱，而且这还是团队工作，所以他努力和大家好好相处。克里斯汀也在同一节课上，史蒂芬朝她挥了手。剩下的时间他不得不向两位小组成员解释他们的课程，那两位显然没有提前读任何材料。

直到几个小时后他才有机会掏出手机。

“嗯。我保证我喝醉的时候并不总是这样的。你待会儿去佩珀那吗？他们想打牌。”

之前史蒂芬本来没打算去，他不怎么擅长游戏，而且还有一堆事情没干，毕竟他不想最后落得和那两个蠢货组员一样。

不过玩一次也无伤大雅，而且他确实很想见托尼。

“当然去，”他回答，“那之前我得先吃点晚饭，不过八点左右我能到。”

他以为没准这事会就此结束，但是没有。

-

他们之间形成了一种新的状态，托尼不再对他冷嘲热讽，也不再说“得了吧”。不过他们是朋友，史蒂芬也给他发了很多信息。虽然不像见到本人那么好，但是毕竟他们在不同的学校，见面并不方便。有些时候信息会变成见面，虽然一般情况下都有其他的朋友一起。

但是现在他能和托尼做朋友了。托尼仍然会朝他笑，他们还会讲笑话、一起大笑以及友好地捅捅咕咕。只是没有牵手，没有吻，没有互相倚靠了。如果史蒂芬想念这些的话，——好吧，他还有张能时不时看看的照片，也许这样就足够了。

现在他对托尼投注的太多了。每一天，他都会发现一些新的让他喜欢的东西，不管是托尼鼻梁上的小雀斑，还是他听到有趣的东西时突然锋利的目光，还是他无法集中注意力时眉间皱起的沟壑，这些小动作史蒂芬全都喜欢。也许这样关注托尼已经不正常了，不过他没有伤害任何人——两次约会结束了，他现在可以和托尼做朋友。

他甚至将托尼对那些他假定的对手的故事的反应进行了分类。史蒂芬学着去分辨他传达的东西——当听到谣言时他的右手会快速收缩，而当他确曾和那人混在一起过时他的眼睛会迅速向左一瞥。然而不管什么时候如果有人提起他和史蒂芬的赌约，托尼只会坐得更直然后朝下看，史蒂芬不知道他应该如何处理这一信息。

事实是，他能够学着只和托尼做朋友。也许有一天，这也不会那么艰难。

有一天。

-

“斯特兰奇！”托尼看到他的时候跟他打了招呼。一开始他们是尽量避免路上偶遇彼此的。“在这见到你太好了，这么好的天儿哪阵风给你吹到麻省了？”

“布鲁斯想跟我约午饭，但是他抛弃了我，”史蒂芬告诉他，“你知道他去哪了吗？”

托尼笑了。“上次我听说的时候，他正和索尔一起转来转去，”他愉快地说，“别以为他还会来了，至少不会到这儿来。你要是还想吃点午饭的话，我现在有空。当然，如果你想的话。”

那笑容里有一种格外真诚的东西，史蒂芬感觉自己柔软了下来。

“绝对想。”他说。

“太好了！”托尼满脸笑容，“我知道一个不错的地方，比这边的咖啡馆强多了，我带你去。走吧，我请。”

“这不会约会，托尼，”史蒂芬嘲弄他，“我可以付自己的饭钱。”

有什么东西闪过了托尼的脸——也许是不确定和不高兴的阴云，不过史蒂芬还没弄清楚它们就消失了。“当然不是约会，”托尼轻快地说，“去就是了。”

史蒂芬耸耸肩跟上了他。

-

接下来的好几天里一切都发展得相当好。史蒂芬和托尼聊了很多，大部分是在电话里，但有时候他们决定一起出去，不带其他朋友。史蒂芬简直以为他捕获了托尼，不过很快他就得让自己认清现实。

史蒂芬没看出有任何理由可以认定托尼对他有兴趣，哪怕是很微弱的一点点。他有的只是那两场约会，假的约会。从那之后托尼都表现得像个朋友一样，除了那次他喝醉酒——那也只是意外罢了。对于史蒂芬来说，毁掉他和托尼·斯塔克刚刚建立的友情可蠢极了。

他只要他能得到的，不再奢望其它。

渐渐地，和托尼一起大笑取乐变得更加容易。他仍然常常强烈地想要吻他、抱抱他，但是没事，史蒂芬没事的。

即使有时候克里斯汀会担忧地看着他，王会问他之前约会的那人如何了——但是这些都没关系。

-

夏天快来了，这意味着考试也快来了。然而这还意味着，学生们不是忙着学习，而是都忙着聚会了。

史蒂芬一般不会参加太多聚会，但有时候他的朋友会强拖他出门。这次的聚会在佩珀的宿舍举办——在佩珀宿舍举办的聚会肯定会是学校里面最好的。佩珀不是唯一冷酷高效擅长计划事情的人，当你身处一屋子这样的女生中间时，——聚会当然会很有趣。

史蒂芬是和克里斯汀还有霍普一起到的，他一眼就看到了布鲁斯，但是布鲁斯正忙着冲那位金发的大个子傻笑呢，史蒂芬没有打扰他。霍普一下子就找出了斯科特，克里斯汀一下子就被佩珀和她的朋友拉去参加仅限女生的真心话大冒险了。只有史蒂芬孤身一人，看着他们一个个消失。

不过也没持续多久。他有点尴尬地拿着外套站在那儿，环视一圈寻找自己的朋友，但是他认识的人都忙着呢。另一方面，他不太认识那些麻省理工仔，他只看到几张模糊又陌生的脸罢了。

在他还没看到的时候就有几个人大叫托尼的名字了。托尼笑了，并且已经看到了他。“史蒂芬！”他大喊，但即使如此，他的话也很难听清。音乐声太大了，根本无法好好聊天。

托尼冲他唇语，但是史蒂芬没有听懂，朝他皱起了眉。托尼一脸愁容，决定换个方式——他抓住了史蒂芬的手把他拽到了一边，朝他的朋友们走去。至少，史蒂芬猜测那些在托尼走回去时正在碰杯的人是他的朋友。托尼向他解释了些什么事情，大概是，但是史蒂芬除了几个破碎的词以外什么也听不清。

不过没关系，他们在玩某种游戏，很明显托尼是在让他一起加入。这是一种用纸牌、骰子和酒一起玩的游戏，史蒂芬压根儿不知道规则。不过当他亮了牌扔了骰子、托尼的朋友开始朝他大喊以后，他倒是知道他该喝酒了。时不时地，人们总得喝点酒。虽然一点也不明白，但是史蒂芬很快就开始融入其中一起大笑起来。他记不清自己喝了多少酒，别人一直不停地往他手里塞，想要记住也很难。

虽然一个人也不认识，他玩得还是挺高兴的，直到他看到托尼和另一个人聊得火热的时候。那是一个挂着猥琐笑容的金发男生，他之所以注意到他是因为托尼看起来跟他并不投机。

不过那个家伙还是越靠越近了，不管托尼的犹豫，他亲了他。

史蒂芬定住了。托尼僵直地站了片刻，半心半意地去推那个人，但是慢慢地他停止了尝试并且随他去了。史蒂芬身体的每个细胞都在叫喊着这不对，因为托尼不属于那个家伙，特别是托尼根本不想被他吻。

可能不止是这个原因。

不由自主地，他离开了牌桌到了托尼身边，而托尼此时正和那个金发家伙吻得起劲。酒醉，暴怒，还嫉妒地，史蒂芬把他们拉开了。然后看着这两个人愤慨地瞪着自己。

“你特么怎么回事！”那个金色头发的家伙喊，“排队去！”

史蒂芬推了他一把，但他可不是什么战士。那个金发家伙喝得跟他一样醉，并且因为被和今晚的猎物拆散而和他一样不快，他摇摆了一下。拳头落在了史蒂芬的脸上，他喝了这么多完全无法躲开。他蹒跚往前，斜靠在墙上。就当他要反击时，托尼隔在了他们中间，瞪着他们两个人看。“滚开。”他冲那个金发男说。

“可他——”

“没听见我说吗？滚蛋！”

那个金发男横冲直撞地走了，托尼在史蒂芬的面前蹲了下来。真奇怪，他都没发现自己原来坐在地上。他只叫了一声“托尼”，抬起手指抚上了托尼的嘴唇。他曾经亲过这双嘴唇，他想再亲一次。

“你个傻子，”托尼说着，轻轻地移走了史蒂芬摩挲他嘴唇的手指。“为什么这么做？起来，我扶你，来。”托尼让史蒂芬倚在了他身上——他闻起来味道不错——并扶着他朝阳台走了过去，让他靠在栏杆上。托尼关上了他们身后的门，现在音乐声不那么吵了。夜晚的空气很清新，史蒂芬深深地呼吸，感觉到酒精在血管里冲撞。

“该死。”当他意识到自己干了什么时说。

“这回你清醒了，”托尼说着，在他身边靠在了阳台上，“你为什么打他，史蒂芬？”

“你不想让他吻你，”史蒂芬回答，“我看到——你不想让他吻你。所以你干嘛允许他？这个问题是不是更好？”

“这真不是什么好问题。”托尼带着一种不以为然的微笑说，“我没有不想，好吧。只是那个时机不对——我为什么要防卫自己？史蒂芬，你别管闲事，这跟你没有关系，好不好？日，我根本看不懂你。”

“什么？”史蒂芬皱着眉头问。

托尼叹了口气，不再看他。托尼看上去很漂亮——他穿着一件宝蓝色的毛衣，非常适合他，他的头发乱糟糟的让史蒂芬想要把手伸进那些柔柔的发卷里。

“你是个谜，”托尼回答说，“你就像——你到底知不知道自己在干什么？你怎么了史蒂芬？我们出去约了两次，玩得很高兴，就这样。或许我觉得，行吧，不止那些。我们因为一次赌局而开始，但是之后我觉得，你肯定是给了我信号，你亲我的时候可不像是只为了一个赌。所以我等着，等你过来跟我说，嘿，咱们玩得挺好的，再约一次吧。但你一直没来。”

“等等，”史蒂芬打断，因为这些全都说不通，“你是——”

“让我说完，”托尼快速地说，“之后好几天咱们都没联系，那也没什么，毕竟可能是我一厢情愿。然后你来了，拿着那件蠢兮兮的衬衫，我也是一塌糊涂。好吧，我知道我那会儿一塌糊涂，可能连一塌糊涂都算不上。就那样，我喝多了，想要，我想如果你不想再迈一步的话那我来。你拒绝了我。挺公平的，好吧，如果你不想的话，你不想。但是之后你又特么地这么善解人意，这就有点不公平了。你一直朝我笑，我们成了朋友，我想这也挺好的，你知道吗？我没法不跟你聊天，因为你太会说话了，我也不想停下来。这当中我们没有约会但我还是想约你出去，然后你清清楚楚地拒绝管那次叫‘约会’，可还是去了。这是哪门子的信息？你特么到底想让我怎么做，史蒂芬？”

托尼深色的眼睛带着恳求，史蒂芬决心冒险去吻他。没事的，他想。他之前误会得彻彻底底，现在一切都好起来了。托尼不想结束他们的约会，史蒂芬也不想。那么这个或许会解决一切——

然而托尼把他推开了。“什么？”史蒂芬看着托尼愤怒的脸问。

“什么鬼？斯特兰奇？”托尼不吐不快，“我不是——我不想你因为你醉了，或者精虫上脑，或者鬼知道你怎么了而吻我。我想——艹，我都不知道我想要什么，但是——”

“跟我约会吧。”史蒂芬脱口而出，然后看见托尼定住了。

“什么？”这回是托尼问了。

“我还以为你只是把那两次约会看成赌约的一部分，”史蒂芬说，尽管他现在明白了只有他才那么想，他真是蠢到家了，“我没想到你想更进一步，我以为是我一厢情愿。请别又像原来一样讨厌我。”

托尼看了他良久，史蒂芬只感到了越来越深的不安全感。他靠向了史蒂芬，然后，或许没事的。史蒂芬能够感觉到心脏在胸膛里狂跳，但是当托尼靠过来开始吻他时，一切都不重要了，史蒂芬感受到了他撩拨似的柔软嘴唇和舌尖的轻扫。

他们都有点醉了，也都有点过于急切，因此这个吻可能不是最好的。没关系——史蒂芬只能知觉到托尼温暖的身体和他自己的压在一起，他抱着他吻他，他们两个都有点不顾一切了。过去的几周里他们都在无视这种冲动，但是史蒂芬从来没像这样渴求过什么东西。

“如果你约我出去，那我也有了一次约会。”托尼说，“为什么到现在我只亲过你三次？”

“我们可以让数字累增起来，”史蒂芬说，“只是——不要再和别人接吻了，我可不擅长打架。而且事实证明，如果是你的话，我无法不去揍人。”

托尼无声地笑了，用拇指轻柔地描摹史蒂芬的颧骨。“要淤青了，”他喃喃到，“放心，我不会再亲别人，但只是为了保住你这张英俊的脸蛋。毕竟我自己还得看呢。”

当离开阳台的时候，他们肯定吻了不止三次。

-

互发信息和共进午餐都没停止。不仅如此，一切都在增加。

史蒂芬把他们第二次约会那张照片放进了相框里。托尼第一次看到的时候狂笑了十分钟，然后把史蒂芬扑倒在了床上。

-

第三次和第四次约会进行得相当完美。没再碰到前任，没有汽车故障，连天公都作美。

不过史蒂芬悄悄地认定这轮自己赢了。他对约会这种事是越来越擅长了。

-

考试周来了。这段时间他和托尼没有见太多次面，但是托尼把画着涂鸦写着祝你好运的便签条贴得他满宿舍都是。王有的时候也会发现，并为之前史蒂芬像个害了相思病的小狗似的而哀悼。

史蒂芬用其它方式祝托尼好运。

-

第五次和第六次约会中有愤怒的意大利语叫喊，跟着托尼跑来跑去的小狗，一颗死掉的仙人掌，一个后来发现装的是水的瓶子。尽管如此，史蒂芬一直抓着托尼的手——除了托尼跑着想要摆脱小狗的那会儿——还在合适的地点亲了托尼。有的时候也不那么合适来着。

在第七次约会之后，他不再计数了。

夏天也没让他们分开。史蒂芬去了托尼家里见了他的家人，尽管托尼的父亲好像对这些全然不关心，他的母亲倒是挺和善的。还有一个叫做贾维斯的管家，托尼很在乎他。史蒂芬看了托尼的工作坊和房间，明白了他的童年是什么样的，因此他也不在意。

有时候父亲的蔑视会让托尼更加沉默一点，史蒂芬就什么也不说，只紧紧地抱住他。

他们也去史蒂芬的家里待了一小段时间。史蒂芬的父母用他能想象到的所有热情欢迎了他们，尽管很不幸的是，仍然只有那么一点点。不过他们对托尼的态度还是积极的。

也许在他们待在那儿的最后时光里，托尼也把他抱得太紧了一点。

重点是，大部分时间他们都是在波士顿和朋友一起度过的。史蒂芬和托尼一起出去约会，斗嘴，大笑，接吻。史蒂芬经常发现自己在看照片——现在是众多照片中的一张了，但依然是他最爱的——然后想自己怎么在那一刻就没看出来呢，他怎么能这么瞎眼。

还有，他有时会看着托尼，不明白自己为何能够如此幸运。

-

新学期开始了。

“你听说那个托尼·斯塔克的事儿了吗？”他听到有人在走廊里窃窃私语，慢慢地，他停下来去听。

“是啊，他不是有了个男朋友还是什么的吗？真没想到。”

他笑了，继续往前走。

-

托尼躺在床上，史蒂芬靠着床坐着。他们都在读各自的课程材料，但是他很难不去想托尼就近在咫尺。

“托尼？”

托尼哼唧了一声翻过一页：“嗯？”

“我听说克里斯汀看上了什么人，但她不肯约人出来。想不想看看咱俩谁更擅长约会，来决定哪个人去帮她？”

托尼合上书，朝下看着他笑。他穿着那件史蒂芬在卡诺比湖公园给他买的毛衣，尽管有些地方起球了，但还是一如既往地舒适。“你确定你要打这个赌？你知道谁会赢的对吧？”

“乐意一试，”史蒂芬说着，斜向上吻上托尼。托尼发出了一声满足的叹息，翻过身来好让史蒂芬更容易做到，他的手则插进史蒂芬的头发里将他揽得更近。史蒂芬边吻边微笑，他想着，没错，他非常乐意一试。

毕竟，尽管有些周折，但是一切从一开始就是完美的。

 

_*贝龙湾：Ostra，波士顿确实有一家这个饭店，网上还能看到菜单。国内也有，具体价位请和我一样无聊的朋友自行搜索。个人感觉托尼还是有所考虑的，没有去那种高级到会令对方非常不适的地方。_

_*泰比瑞思·斯通：Tiberius Stone，漫画中的一个人物。在616宇宙中是托尼的儿时玩伴和竞争者。_

_*卡诺比湖公园：Canobie Lake Park，一个主题公园，可理解为游乐场。_

_*原文押韵的是Ty, came by, sly, my, lie。_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我对美国主题公园一无所知，也不知道美国大学怎么回事。我尽可能地搜索了信息，希望本文没有太大的错误。  
> 如果你喜欢我的作品，我目前正在更新一部奇异铁同人，大约17.5万字。我已经写完了，因此这是一篇每周两更一定会完结的作品。名字是《Citizen Erased》，这是我的宝贝。  
> 红心和评论使我成为地球上最幸福的人:)


End file.
